


Wild Jam

by Phoebes



Series: Primeval Drabbles [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Funny, Gen, Just a Hint of Lester/Connor, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Problems of living together for Lester and Connor. Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Jam

**Author's Note:**

> No beta this time, I hope I didn't make any huge and/or embarrassing mistake!
> 
>  
> 
> Written for Challenge 237 - The Call of the Wild (at [primeval_100](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/))
> 
>  **Spoilers** : season 3
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.
> 
> This was first posted on my LJ, [HERE](http://phoebezu.livejournal.com/49890.html).

“Connor!”

He froze, like a boy caught with fingers in a jam pot. Well, actually he was opening a pot, but he was going to use a spoon, and then he knew that Lester’s disappointment was not about the jam.

“S-sorry, I didn’t know you were here, I-I thought I was alone…”

“I see, but I still don’t understand why you’re wandering around my flat completely naked. Need to be wild?”

Connor didn’t say anything, his face red, the jam still in his hand, clearly feeling uncomfortable, so Lester felt duty bound to add, amused: “Not that I’m complaining, anyway…”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
